


【雷神3:诸神黄昏】【基锤】you belong to me

by pdddyxl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, 基锤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：龙!基x人类!锤，西幻背景。注意文中两个人并非兄弟，领养关系也没有惹，非常抱歉。基基依旧很能打，依旧同宗师关系混乱。另外按照龙的寿命计算的话，其实基基和锤锤差不多大。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
故事发生在人类、龙族、魔神共存的年代，距离上次圣战也有千年之余，如今九大陆又恢复了当初生机勃勃的模样。大陆之间虽摩擦不断、分裂割据，但各个种族之间依旧维持着他们微妙的平衡，不致于引发新一次的天罚和洗劫。  
作为一位不过千岁的年轻龙族，洛基所拥有的财富却远远超过了他这个年龄所应有的，甚至可以说，他要比许多活了上千岁的龙族更为富有和强大。龙族都是贪婪的，他们钟爱着一切漂亮的、有价值的宝物，金子和钻石是他们的最爱。为了霸占这些可爱的小东西，他们除了压榨人类、甚至还不惜相互厮杀。这样血腥残暴的性格成为了近千年来龙族数量锐减的原因，龙族之间对于同族相食、掠夺财富的传闻已经屡见不鲜。  
但是洛基并非如此，百年前他弑父的缘由并不是因为约顿海姆千万年来所积攒的那些宝物，而是仇恨。简单来讲，情感使然，这是龙族所惧怕的，也是他们所难以理解的。漫长的寿命让龙族对于感情的体会变得异常愚钝，也正是因此，才让洛基弑父之事在龙族之间格外出名。年轻的幼龙畏惧他的强大和魔法、而年长的巨龙则是害怕他的阴狠和残忍。所以洛基虽然坐拥着约顿海姆的所有珍宝，却几乎没有龙族敢来侵犯他的宝库。偶尔有不长眼的拜访者，也不过是些迷途的蝼蚁之人罢了。  
事实上，洛基有充足的理由恨自己的父亲，巨龙劳菲因为他出生的时候过于羸弱，在洛基还是一只不过百岁的幼龙的时候，便试图将他杀死，他把奄奄一息的洛基扔到米德加尔特，让他在绝望中静候死亡。而中庭人同样畏惧洛基，他们恐惧于这只幼龙龙族的身份，残忍的用炮火和魔法驱赶他。但是非常幸运的，洛基用他狡猾的银舌头骗过了死亡女神，从海拉的手下逃过一劫。他活下来了，并且成长的比劳菲的任何一位其他的子嗣都要更为强大。  
当洛基再度回到约顿海姆的时候，劳菲甚至都没有认出他是自己曾经抛弃的那个孩子。毕竟在劳菲的意识里，他的那个残缺而又弱小的儿子早就死了。是他亲手将那个奄奄一息的孩子抛弃在米德加尔特的碎石上等死的，所以、当劳菲再次见到洛基的时候，他只当这位年轻的巨龙是不幸流落在外的同胞。这也给了洛基可乘之机，劳菲早已经忘了他的存在，可洛基却清楚的记得劳菲对他做过的所有事，那些在异国他乡绝望的等待死亡、在海姆冥界倍受侮辱的日子，他一辈子都不可能忘记。洛基从未把劳菲和其他的巨龙当做自己的同类看待过，也正是因此，他才能下手如此狠毒果决。当洛基回到约顿海姆的时候，他带来的只有灾难和死亡，让劳菲为自己所做的事情付出代价才是洛基唯一的目的，占领约顿海姆的宝库不过是顺便罢了——毕竟龙族个个都是本性贪婪的存在，放着送到嘴边的珍宝却不将其据为己有，那可是有辱龙族之名。  
不过近百年来的日子变得稍稍有些无聊起来了，没有龙族轻而易举的敢来挑衅洛基，而父亲也已经被他杀死了。洛基偶尔会陷入千年巨龙才会有的沉睡之中，不过时间都很短暂，有时候是几个月、有时候则是几天。更多时候他都在同魔神族淫乐，或者继续精进自己的魔法——是的，安逸并没有让洛基的魔法变得愚钝，反而是让他的魔法更加精进、魔力变得比任何时候都更加充盈了。洛基向来是个勤勉的龙族，只要他想，他可以把自己、和他储藏着所有宝物的山洞不动声色的隐藏起来个千百年，安安稳稳的进入龙族众所期待的养老期。  
但是洛基觉得自己完全没理由这么做，因为说到底，他还是个不过千岁的小龙而已。这正是龙族最为精力旺盛的时候，其他龙族在他这个年纪，本都应当四处奔波、外出掠夺，想方设法为自己囤积财富的。但是鉴于洛基早已拥有了超人的财富，所以他并没有这种“普通”的体验。不过这并不代表他会早早地进入所有龙族都热爱的休眠期，龙族总是贪婪又怠惰的，但在怠惰这方面，洛基是个例外。或许是幼时的经历改变了他的一部分本性，总之相比于其他龙族，洛基从来都是个神采奕奕的及时享乐主义者。龙族寿命冗长，近乎于无限，若是把时光都耗费在沉睡之中，那就太无趣了。  
洛基时常在想，自己不过是个刚过千岁的小龙，何必同那些垂迈之年的老龙似的，无所事事的守着财宝不用、愚蠢的混吃等死？  
要知道满足可永远不是龙族的特性。  
所以、洛基结识了一些穆斯贝尔海姆得魔神族，这看起来很刻意，因为近百年来，龙族同魔神族相交为友简直是九大陆都闻所未闻的。但是事实上，洛基并没有特意去结实他们，他只是比那些丑陋的巨龙更加充满魅力，比那些吝啬的怪物更懂得如何利用自己的财富、如何把那些亮晶晶的金子和石头转化成更大的财富和乐趣罢了。  
况且洛基虽然同龙族相疏远，但是他和那些没有什么道德束缚的高阶恶魔却很合得来，斗兽场、角斗赛以及性奴买卖——洛基对于这些折腾中庭人的小游戏乐此不疲。是的，洛基根本不会掩饰自己对于米德加尔特的那群蝼蚁的厌恶之情。但同魔神族本性中那份冷漠和恶趣味不同的是，洛基对中庭人的憎恶之情大部分源于他幼时的回忆，那些他生命垂危之时他所不幸遇到的、落井下石的中庭人，冷血、残忍，仅仅因为恐惧他身为巨龙的身份，便不由分说的想要将伤痕累累的他置于死地。况且中庭人大部分都弱小、愚蠢而又丑陋，寿命短暂却数量奇多，在权利和欲望面前，他们有时候甚至要比巨龙还要贪婪上那么几分。  
这次洛基终于有闲情离开约顿海姆，也是因为收到了来自穆斯贝尔海姆的来信，那是源于他的旧友、高天尊的邀请，除了邀请洛基来穆斯贝尔海姆，高天尊还特别写明了，自己准备了份有趣的礼物要送给洛基。这让洛基很感兴趣，他承认自己喜欢这位高阶恶魔，高天尊是个混乱、有趣、完全脱离了高级趣味，却又非常富有创造力的魔神族，他是穆斯贝尔海姆的领主。  
其实大部分魔神族都是以自我为中心、享乐至上的人，这让洛基在穆斯贝尔海姆如鱼得水，仿佛他天生就应该是个混乱无度的魔神族似的。同高天尊相处也让他感到无比轻松，洛基喜欢那种不必计较什么规则和道德的感觉，他同高天尊之间存在混乱的性关系，但不过是各取所需罢了。龙族在性事上天生的尺寸和体力优势让洛基从来没屈居下风过，他们在床上总是有那么多乐趣和新尝试。而鉴于龙族超乎常人的体力优势，偶尔高天尊还会为他找来第三个或者第四个人一同淫乐，那些人有时候是男性、有时候是女性，有时候是在穆斯贝尔海姆沦为性奴的精灵，还有过双性的魔神族。  
虽然洛基同高天尊上过床，而且不止一次，可这件事从来没有影响过他和高天尊的友谊。他们相识不过百年，却格外志趣相投。这让他们在不过短短数十年的时光中，便成了共同玩乐、骄奢淫逸、挥霍无度的挚友。

洛基拥有龙族的翅膀，但怎么说呢——魔法总是更便捷的，相比其他龙族还需要展翅而飞，洛基只要打个响指便能从约顿海姆到穆斯贝尔海姆了。不过，当然了，洛基出门前也没忘了将他的宝库隐藏起来，这就和中庭人出门后会记得锁门一个道理。  
在约顿海姆洛基会倾向于一直保持巨龙的形态，这样可以免去很多麻烦，也可以吓走一些不长眼的探险者。但是到了穆斯贝尔海姆，他会更加——更加的入乡随俗，洛基会选择以接近高阶恶魔的样子现身，他会幻出衣服和盔甲，收起自己的尾巴和翅膀，变成一位身材修长、魅力无限的迷人绅士。虽然这让他体型变小了许多，但是依旧非常有趣，并且在很多事情上，也会意外的便捷许多。  
转瞬间洛基便出现在了高天尊的身边，魔力残余在他脚边卷起了细小的微风，让他披在身后的斗篷也随之摆动。洛基很意外此时高天尊是站在斗兽场中央的，好像在盘点由拾荒者新送来的奴隶，虽然心中不解，但是洛基还是很自然的抱住了高天尊，亲昵的给了自己的旧友一个吻颊礼。而一直跟随高天尊的托帕石对此已经屡见不鲜，自然也是清楚洛基同她主人不言而喻的关系，所以她只是冷淡的站在一旁，没有过多言语。

“哦，亲爱的，你总是这么准时。”  
高天尊显然很高兴洛基的亲昵，热情的回应了洛基，亲吻着洛基的脸颊。他十分自然的扯了扯对方衬衫的领口，那里别着一块漂亮的金绿色猫眼石，美妙灵动的色泽很衬洛基的眼睛，就如同洛基手上戴着的那块鸽血石一样高贵、优雅的适合他。  
“你的角也是如此迷人。”  
高天尊笑着说道，龙族的角是他们为数不多的、无法用魔法幻去的特征之一，代表着他们的性别、年龄，同时还蕴藏着他们的魔力。很多年轻的龙族会大张旗鼓的炫耀他们的龙角，用蜜蜡或脂膏涂抹它们，宝石装饰它们。而洛基的角就算不多加装饰和雕琢也足够令人震惊、足够美丽的了，他的角弯曲、巨大且富有光泽，深黑色的龙角中泛着翡翠一般深沉的墨绿色光辉，不难看出这对角的主人究竟有着多么强大深厚的魔力。  
“我为你也带了礼物。”洛基被高天尊每次见面都如此夸张的称赞和表情逗笑了，他从怀中取出一个天鹅绒面的盒子，打开后轻巧的递了过去。那里面装着一枚色泽深沉的蓝宝石胸针，它精巧的工艺和那块蓝宝石透露出的迷人色泽，让人很难想象瓦特阿尔海姆的矮人究竟耗费了多少时间和精力，才最终将其雕刻、打磨完毕。  
“蓝色很衬你。”洛基这么说着，指了指高天尊脸上蓝色的装饰。他的银舌头总是这么会讨人喜欢，床上床下都是如此让人欲罢不能。  
“完美的礼物。”高天尊将胸针从盒子里取出来，有些爱不释手的将其放在指尖把玩，是的，谁能抗拒宝石的魅力呢，那些亮晶晶的小石块总是如此惹人喜爱。不管是龙族、人类、魔神甚至精灵，他们都对这种充满灵性的饰品喜爱有佳。  
“但是仍然比不上我为你准备的。”  
他把盒子交给了一旁的托帕石，自己则是迫不及待的将胸针别在了胸前，高精度的宝石可以承受大量魔力，这个大小最少也可以储存两三个大型魔法了，精美、实用，美妙绝伦。阅人无数的高天尊也不得不承认，洛基很会选礼物，他就是个这么会讨人欢心的小混蛋，迷人而又魅力十足，事实上洛基本人比那些精美璀璨的宝石更让人难以抗拒。不过虽然洛基每次带来的礼物都是如此的优雅而又奢侈——但是依旧、这个家伙不如自己会选礼物，高天尊这么想着，宝石总是冷冰冰的，透露着若有若无的疏远感，而他选的礼物更加贴心，更充满生命力。  
高天尊拍了拍手，便有两个兽人奴隶粗暴的拽着一位中庭人走了进来。那人昏迷不醒、低垂着头，赤裸的身子上布满了大大小小的淤伤，不难看出在此之前他曾多么激烈的试图反抗过。而毫不意外的，他的脖颈上也戴着特制的束具——某种精确、小巧的电击装置。它的原理也很简单，就是把低阶魔法压缩到不过拇指大小的特制铁片或者铜片中，连接外部的控制器控制电击的时间和强弱。这是驯服奴隶的好办法，低阶魔攻击力很弱，最多也就只是把奴隶们电到昏迷的强度，完全可以达到不致于电死他们，却足够让他们痛不欲生的作用。高天尊有趣的创造力总是体现在这种新奇又磨人的小玩意、小发明上，洛基很喜欢他这点。  
洛基饶有兴趣的挑了挑眉，事实上，他本该讨厌中庭人的，但是高天尊为他准备的这个不一样，洛基感叹他的旧友实在是很了解他的喜好。不得不承认，有时候那些肮脏下贱的蝼蚁也会创造出些许精妙的玩物来的，洛基的视线第一眼便情不自禁的落在了那个人璀璨的金色长发上，那是一头滚烫的、宛若流动的金子似的长发，那纯粹的、灿烂耀眼的色泽，仿佛阳光都会同它交相辉映。如此的柔软、纤细、脆弱，轻如蝉翼，却又在发尾处与冷硬的金子截然不同的、透出了点点通透的暖意来，让人不难想象拽住那头金发时柔顺美好的手感。  
洛基喜欢这个，他垂下眼帘，施舍般的审视着这个中来自米德加尔特的奴隶，很快他就发现，这个奴隶不光是有一头耀眼夺目的长发，他的身体也非常美丽，宛如雕塑一般的优美。那些结实的肌肉在他身上看起来并不僵硬，反而造就了某种柔软漂亮的身体曲线。他的皮肤白皙、粉嫩，体毛少的可怜，甚至连他私处仅有一些的毛发都是柔软的浅金色。洛基看向那个奴隶的脸，带着些许柔软的胡须，但是依旧、那是张非常漂亮的脸蛋儿。不过现在那人的脸上带着些许泥土和血污，金色的长发散乱在他的脸侧，似乎也有些被弄脏了，这让洛基感到不悦。  
这可是他的奴隶，谁胆敢弄脏他的东西？——是的，龙族对自己中意的东西总是有着强烈的占有欲。尽管还没到手，可是洛基早已经不自觉的把这个人当做自己的所有物了，他想着要把这个奴隶带回他在约顿海姆的宝库，把那人作为他的众多藏品之一好好收藏起来。  
似乎是感觉到了身边那位龙族微妙的低气压，高天尊打了个响指，便有几位矮小的兽人奴隶端了冰水过来泼在了那个“礼物”身上。可怜的中庭人被夹杂着冰块的冰水泼了全身，很快就从昏迷之中醒了过来，寒冷让他清醒，愤怒令他挣扎，这让高天尊不得不多电了那人几下，把他再次电晕过去了。面对自己的旧友，尤其是对待将要送给洛基的礼物，高天尊本来不想这么暴力的。但可喜可贺的是，那人脸上的血污被冲掉了大半，更重要的是——洛基看到了，那个奴隶，他有着一双精妙绝伦的浅蓝色瞳子，比泉水更通透，比宝石更柔美。洛基疑惑这样的备受上帝宠爱的尤物，怎么会被造物主错误的做成了中庭人？他应该是精灵或者神祇，这样洛基就可以近乎于永远的把他收藏起来了。  
“我就知道你会喜欢的。他说自己叫索尔，不过他已经是你的了，你随便叫他什么都行。”高天尊这么说着，语调中带着些许得意，“我就在想，这么多年过去了，你也过了千岁，或许你会想要找个容器为你孕育子嗣，而他——他看起来刚好合适。”  
洛基点了点头，轻哼了一声作为肯定的回应，他很中意这个人类，而且正如高天尊所说的，他也的确到了龙族需要培育子嗣的年纪。因为近千年来族人数量锐减的关系，所以原本怠惰的龙族现也不得不在他们几千年的漫长寿命中心不甘情不愿的培育那么几个子嗣。然而龙族培育子嗣的方式非常简单粗暴，他们可不会和其他种族一样，给予自己孩子细心呵护和教导，只要幼龙翅膀长硬，他们便把孩子随便丢到一个约顿海姆的山洞里。龙族的生命力极强，在适于他们生存的约顿海姆，就算是直接扔在河里也不会因此而轻易死掉。  
同时也因为龙族是种非常暴戾、讨厌分享，喜欢独居的种族，所以几乎没有龙会选择同族来孕育子嗣，不管是雌龙、还是雄龙都是如此。他们大多选择中庭人作为容器，让那些人类为他们生产、孵化龙蛋，照料子嗣。近百年来渐渐开始流传开来的，龙族食人的传说，大概就是因为最近的龙族在难得离开约顿海姆外出掠夺宝物的同时，还会掠夺几位他们中意的中庭人回来作为培育子嗣的容器吧。很多中庭人都是有去无回，似乎还有很多身份尊贵的中庭人受到了残害，导致最近企图伐龙的蝼蚁让人头疼的越来越多了。然而洛基可不觉得中庭人有什么身份尊卑之分，他们都是一样的卑微到令人作呕，就算偶尔有那么几个赏心悦目的存在，也改变不了他们惹人厌恶的愚蠢本性。

但是——还有一个问题。  
“他是雄性还是雌性？”  
洛基有些疑惑的这么询问到，他向来厌恶中庭人，自然也没有特意研究过那些蝼蚁区分性别的方式。不过，当然了，对于龙族来说，容器的性别并不重要，这只关乎于洛基是不是要特意准备一份魔药的事宜。熬制这类高阶魔药对洛基来说很简单，但是材料却需要耗费些时间才能准备好，眼前这个奴隶让洛基不想等太久，他不想因为搞错了中庭人的性别而白白浪费了时间。  
“我也不知道，从来没有中庭人在我这里交欢或者怀孕过。”高天尊有些苦恼的回应到，“我从来都是直接把他们扔到斗兽场里去找乐子的，中庭人总是太脆弱易逝了，花时间去驯服他们太不值得。”  
“我记得古书中曾经提及，雌性的中庭人会用布料遮盖胸部。”洛基皱着眉头这么说着，语调中带着些许不确定，“拾荒者将他们带来的时候，他们是怎样的装扮？”洛基如此询问着，但毕竟那是他不过十几岁时候阅读过的书籍了，那时候他还没有那么讨厌中庭人。可千年之前的事情年代太过久远，以至于就算记忆力优越如他，可以轻而易举的记住数万种魔咒、又或者魔药配置方式的九大陆第一法师，对此也有些印象模糊了。  
“咳咳，他们都是赤身裸体的。”高天尊有些尴尬地说到，“以防他们身上会带有什么利器，当然了，这样也方便我检验奴隶的质量。不过我的确听说，为了哺育他们的幼崽，雌性的中庭人胸部会比雄性更大一些什么的——”  
洛基点了点头，表示他似乎也有听过类似的传闻，于是两个人不约而同的、极其好奇的望向了索尔的胸部。

白皙、粉嫩，结实而又饱满。

“他是个雌性。”高天尊肯定的说到。  
“我现在就要带他回约顿海姆。”几乎是话音刚落，洛基便张开了他的翅膀。

TBC

[1]九大陆各有各的古语，但是近千年来都在用共通语言，通用语言没有性别之分。同时精灵、龙族、神祇以及魔神族的古语，都没有性别之分，只有矮人和人类的古语才有。  
[2]洛基害怕直接用传送魔法会伤害到索尔，所以魔法都不用了，准备抱着索尔飞回去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：龙!基x人类[?]!锤，西幻背景。注意文中两个人并非兄弟，领养关系也没有惹，非常抱歉。  
> 基基依旧很能打，依旧同宗师关系混乱。另外按照龙的寿命计算的话，其实基基和锤锤差不多大。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是肉的部分啦~

2.  
约顿海姆的宝库，如果有人能有幸活着见到它的话，就会发现其实它和其他巨龙的巢穴完全不同。如果硬要形容的话，它更像是一座铸造在山洞中的宫殿，金币是它的砖块，宝石是他的点缀，水晶则是宫殿中的灯光。洛基在那些高纯度的水晶上面施加了些小魔法，让它们随他控制的或明或暗。当整座宝库的水晶全都亮起来的时候，那些光亮足以把这个山洞照得犹如白昼，让这里的每一块宝石，每一个枚金币都沐浴在光明之下。  
除了出于美观以及单纯的有趣这样的原因，洛基铸造他们的主要目的，是为了在这个阴暗的山洞中做出些长明光源来。这样他独自一人待在约顿海姆的时候，也可以待在他的宝库里悠闲地阅读些魔法书来消遣。  
或许对于常人来说，把这些高纯度的水晶做成灯有些过于暴殄天物了，但是约顿海姆的宝库里向来不缺乏这种东西。甚至可以说是随处可见的，而在这座宝库里，还有一条溪流经过，那是约顿海姆的灵脉，它潺潺流动、涓涓不息，滋润着龙族大陆的每一寸土地。以人类的体感来衡量的话，这条溪流的确冰冷刺骨，但龙族没有人类那么脆弱，对于他们来说，这条溪流的温度刚刚好。  
啊，洛基已经开始怀念他的宝库了，如此长途跋涉让他久违的感到了些许疲惫，自从掌握了各种各样的传送魔法，他已经很久没有飞行过这么长时间了。洛基动了动翅膀，情不自禁的加快了飞行的速度，他回忆起自己宝库中的溪流，还有那些金币、宝石和水晶，那些灵动又惹人喜爱的小东西，它们就像是甘冽的泉水一样浸润着巨龙的心，洛基仿佛听到那些可爱的宝物正哭泣着呼唤他快些回去。  
更重要的是，在天空中长久的旅途让他觉得自己脏兮兮又汗津津的，虽然龙族几乎不会出汗，可是洛基依旧无法摆脱这种恶心的感觉。洛基讨厌出汗，也不太喜欢灰尘，他现在就想钻到溪水中把自己身上的尘土都洗干净——是的，顺便把他新得到的藏品也一并清洗干净。彻底的、完全的，让他怀里的人里里外外都焕然一新，让索尔从头到脚都成为他的东西，成为配得上他的宝库的藏品，他要快点标记、占有这个人类的奴隶。  
他们飞行的速度并不慢，甚至比大部分龙族都要快上许多了。只是洛基迫切的想要回到约顿海姆的心情让他觉得煎熬，没办法，生性如此，龙族就是这样充满占有欲的存在。

洛基一回到自己的宝库之中，便把怀里的人扔到了溪水里，他自己也幻掉了身上的盔甲一同钻了进去。约顿海姆的灵脉带着些治愈的魔力，那股力量同洛基身体里的魔力波动十分相合，总会让他不由自主的感到舒适和放松。  
相比之下索尔可就没那么幸运了，他被一下子扔到了冰冷刺骨的溪水中，挣扎着还没爬起来，便被洛基粗暴的、甚至是有些急切的拽住了长发，强行摁到了水中清洗了一番。约顿海姆的灵脉清理干净了他的身体，也治愈了他身体各处的伤痛，可是却让他感到寒冷的不能动弹。索尔可怜兮兮的颤抖着，因为洛基粗暴的动作而呛了好几口溪水，那种生吞冰渣的寒冷让他感觉自己的五脏六腑都纠了起来。索尔挣扎着试图反抗，可惜人类的力气根本连龙族的十分之一都还不到。索尔就像只无力反抗的小野兔似的，被洛基拽来扯去、粗暴的清洗和摆弄，最终被重重的摔到了一座金币堆成的高山上。  
索尔被洛基摔得头晕眼花，强烈的晕眩和疼痛让他许久都没有爬起来，再加上刚刚溪水刺骨的寒冷，这让索尔一时间觉得自己的双手双脚都失去了控制。他躺在金币上瑟瑟发抖的吐着白气，那些金币上凹凸不平的花纹硌着他的皮肤，在他小麦色的肉体上留下了新的淤伤。索尔挣扎着试图起身，他听说过巨龙食人的传说，可意外的是此刻他并不感到害怕，如果在这里他能像一位勇士一样英勇的死去，他并不觉得耻辱。  
洛基动了动翅膀，轻巧的落在了索尔身旁，他已经变回了龙族那样深蓝色的、布满了纹路的皮肤，瞳孔也变回了猩红的颜色。没错，就好像人类回到家会换上睡衣一样，龙族在自己家里自然也不会用魔法保留那份类似于魔神族或者人类的形态。如果不是可怜他的藏品体型太过娇小，不便交配，洛基简直连现在的人形都懒得维持。他有些得意的笑着，把索尔压在了自己身下，金子是他最喜欢的床垫，虽然不够奢靡，但是非常柔软——是的，对龙族来说金子的触感就想蚕丝一般。洛基想着这样的交配场所索尔也一定也会喜欢的，毕竟、鉴于高天尊送他的是个柔弱的人类雌性，高傲如他也不由得屈尊降贵的对这个人类温柔了些。  
洛基试探性的抚摸着索尔的皮肤，真正像对待一个他最宝贝的藏品似的小心翼翼。他感受到了索尔肉体的柔软和温热，索尔的体温和味道，以及那层薄薄的皮肤下面脉动的血液，胸腔中令人安心的鼓动声。这让洛基感到满足，他告诫自己要温柔的对待脆弱的人类雌性，要有耐心，不能随便捏断对方的手骨或是什么的。而事实上洛基也的确努力这么做了，他尝试着亲吻索尔，试图安抚这个精神紧张的人类雌性。通常他可是很少在交欢之中亲吻什么人的，然而这个温柔体贴的动作却被索尔下意识的侧头躲开了。索尔本能的向后退了退，拼命想着逃脱和反抗的方法。饥肠辘辘的巨龙现在就要将他吃掉了，索尔有些悲哀的这么想着，就算只有死路一条，他也不想在这里坐以待毙。  
然而几枚金币却随着索尔的动作滚落了下去，仿佛在刻意提醒索尔不要乱动，告诉他现在所处的位置究竟有多高。  
索尔下意识躲避的动作让洛基感到生气，他感受到了不安和侮辱，索尔和其他的藏品一样却又不一样，这个人类是鲜活的、美丽的却也是无法把握的，仿佛属于洛基又不属于洛基。这样的不彻底拥有对于占有欲极强的龙族来说是不可忍受的，洛基有些恼怒的用力拽住了索尔金色的长发，那头比金子还璀璨的长发，他用力扯住索尔，强迫眼前的人同自己交吻。而可怜的索尔，他根本就还没搞清楚到底发生了什么，便被洛基狠狠地咬住了嘴唇——是的，咬，因为他不能确定这是不是一个吻，或许只是眼前的龙族想要尝尝他的味道也说不定。  
索尔这么想着，他大概怎么也不会想到，洛基把他送到这里来，是为了操他，让他在这里筑巢、怀孕、生蛋，然后为他孵出小龙来，把小龙哺育长大的。索尔被吻得晕晕乎乎的，他嘴唇紧闭，柔软的双唇被粗暴的吮吻的发疼。洛基用力捏住他的下巴强迫他开口，随后微凉的舌尖便不由分说的抵了进来，在他的口腔内胡乱搅动，色情的舔舐他的牙龈、纠缠他柔软的舌。索尔呜咽着试图反抗，他越来越搞不懂眼前的龙族想要做什么了，可是洛基看也不看的就摁住了他抬起的手。龙族挑了挑手指，一股细小的电流便通过了索尔的全身，虽然不像在穆斯贝尔海姆经历过的那些电击似的，足以让他在痛苦中昏迷，但是这样的电流也足够让他一时间动弹不得的了。  
洛基满足的舔了舔索尔的唇，结束了他们之间的亲吻，他用手指温柔的抹了抹索尔被吮吻得湿润发红的唇，感到这是个好的开始。索尔身上完全没有其他人类那种惹人讨厌的臭味，他非常甜美，甚至可以说是纯粹、美好的，洛基把这归功于索尔刚刚被约顿海姆的灵脉所清洗过的功劳上。他温柔的安抚着索尔，修长的手指在索尔的脖颈处稍稍一晃，便把高天尊给他戴上的控制器取了下来。洛基打了个响指，用小型魔法把那个控制器烧成了灰烬，他根本不需要这个来控制自己的藏品，想要控制一个人类，洛基有几千万种魔法可以使用，这种丑陋的控制器根本不值得一提，他会给索尔身上打上新的印记、戴上新的饰品。  
洛基抚摸着索尔，感受着对方温热的皮肤，狠狠捏了几下对方鼓胀而又柔软的胸部——嗯哼，人类雌性的胸部。洛基这么想着，用力扯了一下索尔粉嫩的乳尖，这个冷不丁的动作让索尔忍不住轻哼出声，而他胸前的那个可怜的小东西也不由自主的随之泛红挺立了起来——他最好不要穿衣服了，洛基的视线绕着索尔赤裸的身体转了几圈，脑中不由自主的冒出了这个想法。只要全身裸露，披挂着由各色珠宝制成的沉重饰品便好了，就让他用体温温暖这些宝石，珍珠必会在他的肉体上烨烨生辉。洛基这么想着，展开翅膀，快速的绕着他的宝库飞了一圈，随后又轻巧的落回了索尔身边。  
索尔注意到了，他很难不注意洛基手中拿着的东西，金丝做成的腰链，各种各样的珠宝、首饰，颜色各异的碎钻和宝石，还有一对儿小巧的墨绿色耳钉。这让他越发的弄不懂洛基究竟要做什么了。

“你会喜欢的。”  
洛基这么说到，不由分说的将索尔摁在了金币上，索尔挣扎着试图反抗，结果洛基打了个响指便把他束在原地动弹不得。  
洛基随意地把掌心的碎钻和宝石撒在了索尔的身上，他垂下眼帘欣赏着。那些冰冷的宝石让索尔不由自主的颤抖了起来，有的宝石顺着他的身体滑落了下去，而有些则是留在了他并拢的腿间凹陷三角区，仿佛点缀他的性器似的闪着微光。  
漂亮极了。  
这让洛基心情极好的扬了扬唇角，他就像是对待一件藏品似的摆弄着索尔。他动了动手指，那些项链、手镯、脚环和耳夹全便全都自己戴到了索尔的身上，包括那件金丝做成的腰链——它松松垮垮的环在了索尔的腰间，垂下来的金丝绕着他的腿根、性器和臀部，令人羞耻的点缀着他的私处。  
索尔感到恼羞成怒，他不知道龙族食人前还有这样的仪式，会先打扮自己的食物。不过，当然了，谁也没见过龙族食人，所以也不可能有人知道他们究竟是怎样食人的。事实上，索尔更多的是觉得自己被羞辱了，然而他无法动弹，只能任由洛基玩弄他的身体。龙族修长的手指划过他敏感的乳尖，两根手指夹住他的乳珠碾磨玩弄，索尔咬着下唇压抑着自己的呻吟，鼻腔中克制不住的点点闷哼，却透露了他的胸部被玩的有多舒服的这个事实。  
洛基俯下身子，对着索尔有些得意的扬了扬唇，他顺着索尔的耳根吮吻到脖颈，轻而易举的留下了发青发紫的吻痕。洛基着迷于索尔的皮肤是如此容易留下痕迹，金币会在他身上硌出红印，而亲吻也会留下点点淤肿，这或许就是人类常说的吹弹可破吧？洛基这么想着，温柔的抚摸着自己在索尔身上留下的痕迹，不由得更确信高天尊送给自己的藏品是个雌性的事实了。  
而光是这样亲吻仿佛还不够似的，很快索尔便感觉到自己的乳尖被眼前的龙族含住了。洛基用舌尖拨撩着索尔一边柔软粉嫩的乳尖，用自己尖尖的牙齿咬住那个可爱的、软乎乎的小东西，微微用力向外扯着。而索尔的另一旁乳尖显然也没被洛基放过，他用指甲掐捏着那个可怜的小东西，直到索尔两边的乳尖都挺立着微微涨大了些，洛基才终于好心的放过了索尔。  
洛基忍不住微微皱了皱眉头，他感觉这个雌性的乳尖有些太过粉嫩娇小了，这样摆弄一番才终于看上去好了些。洛基思考着，虽然他并不担心这个强壮的人类雌性会有乳汁不足的问题，但是他还是有些怀疑如此娇小的乳首，以后能否为他哺育好孩子。年轻的龙族这么想着，捏起了索尔一边的乳首，那个可怜的小东西被又捏又揉，还被吮吸啃咬了许久，此刻已经水光淋漓、不由自主的泛红挺立了起来。洛基拿出了刚刚他取来的墨绿色耳钉——不，准确来说，那是一对儿乳钉。  
洛基熟悉他宝库中的每一个宝物，甚至可以分清每一块宝石、每一枚金币，所以找出这样一对儿饰品对他来说并不算什么难事。他捏住索尔的乳尖，在对方还没反应过来的时候，便快速的将乳钉穿了上去。索尔只感到胸口一凉，痛感伴随着强烈的酥麻感便侵袭了他的身体。索尔忍不住微微颤抖起来，在他从如此微妙的快感中清醒过来的时候，他的乳尖已经被穿上了一对儿小巧的、墨绿色的乳钉——是的，那对儿乳钉上镶嵌着祖母绿的宝石，那深厚浓重的颜色看到便会让人想起洛基的龙角。  
这是一个标记、是一个宣布所有权的方式，但这也不过是众多方式中的之一罢了。  
洛基俯身舔掉了索尔乳尖处溢出来的点点血珠，意犹未尽的舔了舔自己的下唇，他满意的看着自己的藏品，不禁觉得这样真是顺眼多了。洛基伸手过去毫不留情的拧了几下索尔的乳尖，而索尔——他、他身为一个男人，从来都不觉得自己的乳尖可以这么敏感，那种略带疼痛的酥麻感让他全身颤抖，腿间原本老实的阴茎也不由自主的硬了起来。腿间缭绕的金丝绕在索尔勃起的性器上，深粉色的顶端正兴奋的吐露着前液。索尔不知道原来自己可以硬的如此之快，这还是在仅仅被玩弄胸口的状态下。  
洛基打了个响指，好心解开了束着索尔的魔咒，他不容反抗的分开了索尔的双腿。被索尔夹在腿间的钻石顺着他的腿根滑了下去，那些颜色各异的碎钻和金币反射着山洞内水晶的光，同索尔手腕、脚腕以及脖颈上的饰品辉映着，在他身上投射出漂亮、明亮而又色情的斑点。没有什么比金币的光辉更衬索尔的金发了，不，甚至那人的金发还要更亮上那么几分。洛基这么想着，很满意自己对索尔的一番装扮，再精美的饰品和宝石，如果不能被配得上它的人佩戴，也不过是石头罢了。  
此刻索尔双腿大开，这让他大概猜到了眼前的龙族究竟想要对他做些什么，虽然他也曾见过军队里的男人因为长期压抑欲望而互相抚慰的场景，但他仍是不敢相信自己的猜测。毕竟他是个如此明显的男性，他觉得就算是上了岁数老眼昏花的大臣，也不会错把他当成女人想要上他的，眼前的龙族一定是搞错了什么。

“我不是女…唔嗯！”  
索尔话说了一半，洛基便把手指伸到了他的后穴处，不由分说的一阵摁压碾磨。洛基听到了索尔的话，但他只把这当做人类雌性的矜持，以为是索尔抗拒同他交欢才这么说的。洛基从书上看到过关于人类的知识，他知道她们具有奇怪的贞洁观，不过好在她们和其他雌性一样，身体在情动的时候会自己分泌润滑用的液体。  
但是很明显，索尔并没有，他的入口还是那么干涩禁闭，洛基又揉弄了几下索尔浅色的穴口，那里依旧是闭合且干燥。或许她实在太害怕了，洛基有些无奈的这么想着，切身感受到了人类雌性的难以取悦，他动了动手指，便有一盒玫瑰味的脂膏飞到了他手中。那是临走之前高天尊好心送给他的，说是有备无患，以防他在第一次同人类做爱的时候出现什么意外，洛基本以为不会有它登场的余地，但没想到高天尊才是对的。  
事实上洛基并不喜欢这样的香膏，它们的香味太过浓烈，又带着些不必要的催情作用，而索尔身上原本清淡的甜味就已经很完美，根本不需要任何点缀。但是现实所迫，洛基还是不得不拧开盒盖，用手挖出了一大块玫瑰味的香膏送到了索尔体内。乳白色的膏体很快便被人类的体温所融化，变成了甜蜜黏稠的液体，而其中所包含的媚药也很快在索尔体内扩散开来了。索尔觉得自己后穴湿黏，瘙痒难耐的要命，他下意识的收缩着肠壁，不由自主的绞紧了洛基埋在他体内的手指。  
这是个不错的反应，洛基把这默认为进入的许可，他已经给了索尔足够的耐心，现在是他得到相应的回报的时候了。洛基抽出了手指，用手扶着自己勃起的阴茎，将圆润厚重的头部抵在了索尔开阖的穴口处。索尔被对方灼热粗大的勃起烫的颤抖了起来，他的蜜穴因为药效空虚而又瘙痒，深粉色的小穴磨人的收缩着，带着些褶皱的柔软皮肤收缩着挤压对方饱满的龟头。然而，索尔看到了，他看到了那个龙族巨大的阴茎，和洛基本人一样，那个大家伙也是一头可怕的巨龙，粗大、狰狞，耀武扬威的吐露着前液，烧灼一般的抵在索尔的小穴上。  
此刻索尔任由后穴如何湿痒难耐，也不由得因此而清醒了几分。那根粗大的、蓝紫色的阴茎，它修长挺直的柱身上，甚至带着和洛基皮肤上同样的、凹凸不平的纹路。绝对不可能的——索尔想到，就算他没有与男性做爱的经验，他也觉得，那根可怕的巨龙，是绝对、绝对不可能进到他体内的。  
“我…我不是，啊啊！”  
索尔试解释，但是洛基并没有给他说话的机会，便挺腰用力操了进来。多亏了脂膏的润滑和媚药的功效，索尔的后穴早就和烂熟的蜜桃似的，柔软、放松，并且汁水四溢了，所以洛基这样粗暴的进入并没有让他受伤。索尔颤抖着微微弓起了身子，他能感觉到那根灼热而又粗大的阴茎直直抵到他体内最深处，身体被强行打开的感觉疼痛且火辣，柔软濡湿的肠肉极度不适应的用力绞着突然进入体内的巨物。索尔能感觉到洛基阴茎的每一寸，能感受到那根巨物是如何楔如他的体内，是如何一点一点残忍的将他打开的。他有些痛苦的弓着背呻吟着，额前冒出了细密的汗珠，阴茎也不由自主的软了大半。但是眼前的龙族似乎是察觉了他的不适，体贴的并没有立刻动起来，这让索尔觉得感激。  
埋在他体内的巨龙乖巧的沉睡了那么一会，便开始浅浅的抽动起来，厚重饱满的顶端来回碾在索尔体内最柔软的那一点上，快感一股一股的顺着他们的交合处向四肢百骸扩散。媚药的效果越来越明显了，索尔难耐的扭着腰，湿漉漉的后穴情不自禁的配合着洛基的律动，像个听话的小嘴似的卖力的吮着埋在自己体内的巨物。洛基只是这样粗浅的反复抽插了几次，然后便将自己的顶端狠狠压在了索尔的敏感处，碾磨在那里残忍的停了下来。体内的软肉被不断刺激，快感像海浪般一波高过一波，索尔感到头晕目眩、无法呼吸，他难耐的呻吟着，腰部就像被抽走了力气一般酥软酥软。索尔身体紧绷，腿根也不住地颤抖，最终——他挺着腰激烈的射了出来。  
突如其来的高潮让索尔绷紧身子不自然的抽搐了几下，在他体内愈演愈烈的媚药则是让他变得难以形容的淫乱且饥渴。索尔情不自禁的喘息着，发出了某种柔软而又示弱的呻吟。他的后穴违背着他的意志，如此甜蜜的、湿淋淋的吮着深埋在自己体内的巨物，仿佛是知道刚刚是这个大家伙带来了高潮般的、卖力的讨好着它，急切的试图把那根粗大的阴茎吞入自己体内的更深处。  
而洛基并没有耐心到会等待索尔挨过这次高潮的余韵，他很快便大力操弄了起来，粗长巨大的阴茎快速的抽出再狠狠地顶入。完全不顾及身下人刚刚高潮过的身体有多敏感的、埋头狠狠操弄着，如此暴风骤雨般的律动让索尔整个人都被撞得支离破碎，他的身体随着这样的动作而微微动作了起来，后穴有些跟不上节奏的来回收缩吮吸着。刚刚经历了高潮的敏感肠肉湿润且柔软，仿佛稍微承受一点摩擦便会流出水来似的。索尔很快便被干的再次射精了，并不是之前那种意义上的射精，而是非常可怜的，从他半勃的阴茎顶端再度流出了些稀疏的精水而已。浅白色的液体和他之前射在自己下腹的精液混在了一起，把索尔结实的腹部弄得湿漉漉的一塌糊涂。

在第一次感受到洛基射在自己体内的时候，索尔松了一口气，他以为这一切都结束了，这场半推半就、疲惫而又冗长的性爱。所以尽管他累的要命，还被不由分说的射了满满一肚子，身体里都是龙族的精液，可他还是发自内心的感到放松。索尔艰难的向后缩了缩，警觉的试图拉远自己和洛基的距离，他的双腿大开，被过度使用的小穴被操的有些泛红，但所幸没有出血。过多的精液顺着他的穴口流了下来，滴在了他身下的金币上，索尔有些羞耻的夹紧了自己的屁股，他想要合上自己颤抖且大开的双腿，可是非常悲哀的，索尔觉得自己的两条腿就像是被抽干了力气似的不受控制。  
然而就在索尔终于找回了些力气，翻身试图离开洛基的视线的时候，他又被身后的龙族冷不丁拽住脚踝，狠狠拽回来压在了身下。

“你不会以为这样就结束了吧？”洛基亲吻着索尔的后颈，声音沙哑的贴在索尔耳旁这么询问着。  
他的手指轻巧的伸到了索尔的胸前，有些爱不释手的把玩着那对儿他才装饰好的、小巧粉嫩而又可爱的乳尖，不意外的听到了索尔喉咙里发出的、模糊而又代表着舒适的柔软呻吟。  
“你应该感到荣幸，因为我选择你这个雌性人类来为我生蛋。所以接下来，我得把你操到百分百会怀孕的地步才行。”  
洛基不容反抗的这么宣布道，再次把自己深深地埋到了索尔的体内。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
索尔是在深夜醒来的，这时候约顿海姆正在降雪，虽然白天天气也并没有多么晴朗，可是夜晚骤降的温度着实是让他冷坏了。可怜的中庭人，他完全不适应约顿海姆这样又湿又冷的天气，索尔下意识的裹紧了盖在自己身上的毯子，哆哆嗦嗦的把自己的身体更加蜷缩了起来。  
那是用一整块巨兽的皮做成的毯子，柔软、保暖，并且做工极佳，上面绣满了金丝做成的花纹，或许对于龙族来说，这样的毛毯已经足够了，甚至都过于温暖了。但是对人类来说，对待这样寒冷的夜晚，这条毛毯还是不足以完全隔绝那份寒冷。  
索尔不记得自己有过如此昂贵的毯子，事实上，除了洛基带他过来的时候，好心为他裹上了一块亚麻布之外，自从索尔被宗师宗师俘虏，他便连穿衣服的权利都没有了，更别说是得到一块如此价值不菲的毛毯，不用想也知道是这宝库的主人为他盖上的。从这件事来说，索尔很感谢洛基的体贴，那个龙族虽然搞错了他的性别，但最终也没有伤害他。既没有要吃掉索尔，也没有让他经受在穆斯贝尔海姆那样的折磨，甚至还好心的照顾了他。对此索尔由衷的感谢着洛基，但是因为想让他孕育龙族的子嗣，给他戴了一大堆乱七八糟的饰品，还把他操到生生昏过去——这又是另一码事了。  
况且这些饰品算什么？龙族送给他的嫁妆吗？他可不清楚什么龙族的习俗。  
想到这里，索尔有些难受的动了动双腿，腿间的黏腻感提醒着他之前发生过的事情，洛基并没有帮他清理，为了确保受孕，他任由那些精液满满当当的灌在索尔的肚子里了。索尔知道，他现在该做的不是缩在毯子里睡觉，而是应该趁洛基熟睡的时候爬起来去清洗身体，然后快点搞清楚这个山洞的地理位置，计划该如何逃跑。况且如果不快点清洗的话，那些精液残留在身体里一整夜，明天他一定会发烧的。但是索尔实在是太累了，他全身上下的每一块肌肉都在隐隐作痛，被操的有些发红而又合不拢的小穴令人羞耻的酸胀发疼，稍微动一下里面的精液就像要流出来似的。  
索尔难受的将自己蜷缩成了一小团，尽量用那条厚厚的毯子将自己裹了个结实，他无法相信那个龙族竟然就这么把他扔在金币上睡去了，以至于他现在全身上下都是金币压出的红印子，凹凸不平、疼痛不已。而就在索尔这么悉悉索索的、偷偷摸摸的裹紧自己，试图让自己舒服一点的时候，睡在他身后的洛基被他吵醒了，他有些迷迷糊糊的、不由分说的搂住了索尔，将他直接扣在了自己怀里。

“怎么了？”  
洛基随意地亲吻着索尔的后颈，耐心的询问着，他的声音沙哑且带着浓重的睡意，听起来简直像一只餮足的大猫，放松而又饱足。  
“我…我饿了。”  
索尔拙劣的撒着谎，掩饰着自己想要逃跑的这个事实，他一直都知道洛基睡在他身后，所以他尽可能的放轻了手脚，没想到还是把洛基吵醒了。不过其实索尔也不完全是撒谎，他的确是饿了，之前的高度紧张让他忘记了饥饿，现在冷静下来之后，源源不断的饥饿感反而侵袭了他的身体。毕竟奴隶在穆斯贝尔海姆没有地位，魔神族只会给他们些吃点少的可怜的残羹剩饭，经常有人为了争夺一点食物而打的头破血流，索尔不想为此伤害自己的同胞，自然是更加忍饥挨饿，抢不到食物。  
“嗯哼，我就知道。我在旁边放了些浆果和鹿肉，如果你饿了就去吃吧。”  
洛基毫不意外的这么说着，随后松开了扣着索尔腰部的手。  
“不过如果你要逃跑，我会知道的。”他这么轻描淡写的警告到，打了个响指为索尔点亮了一枚水晶，然后翻身继续睡了过去。他的语调中若有若无的透露许不容抗拒的意味，仿佛他早就看透了索尔那点小心思似的，这让刚刚还在想着要逃跑的索尔忍不住有些心虚了起来。  
索尔借着水晶的亮光向四处看了看，发现食物很贴心的就放在了他身边，几乎是伸手便可以拿到的距离。虽然一整块生鹿肝对于饥肠辘辘的索尔来说已经算不上什么难以下咽的东西了，可是他真的从来没见过这么奇形怪状、颜色可怖的浆果。那似乎是约顿海姆这样糟糕的气候下特有的水果，不管是外形还是颜色，它都在控诉着约顿海姆的气候糟糕。索尔犹豫着，最终也没有吃掉那些水果，他真的很怀疑这种东西到底适不适合人类食用。  
不得不说，这么看起来，洛基仿佛真的是一点饲养人类的相关知识都没有，这让索尔不禁开始怀疑到底是穆斯贝尔海姆的伙食更差一些，还是约顿海姆的伙食更差一些。

虽然索尔在体力稍微恢复一些之后，就立刻爬到灵脉旁边将自己清洗干净了，但是在经受了一整夜暴雪和寒冷的折磨，又得不到什么像样的食物的情况下，就算强壮如索尔，也是立刻便病倒了。  
洛基怎么也想不明白，原本他还饶有兴致的在一旁欣赏着索尔在他眼前赤裸着身子清洗自己，为什么转瞬之间那个人便倒下了？这样的突发状况吓了洛基一跳，他赶紧张开翅膀飞过去把索尔从河里捞了出来。  
而就算对人类的事一窍不通，洛基也能感觉到索尔现在的不正常，他的身体比来之前要烫上许多，而并不是性爱之中的那种发烫，而是更加不正常的高温。索尔的呼吸急促，双目禁闭，有些痛苦的紧皱着眉头。洛基为他擦干了身上的水珠，把他放到了一个自认为十分舒适的金币堆里，模仿索尔昨晚的样子，用毛毯将他裹好——是的，昨夜洛基看到索尔这么做了，龙族的夜视能力非常好，所以他猜这大概是人类的什么习惯才对。  
聪明如洛基此刻也想不到自己究竟是哪个环节出了错，难道照顾一个人类会比饲养巨兽或者人鱼还难吗？不，不会的，他听说人类是非常生命力旺盛的存在，不然也不会像蝼蚁一样繁殖那么多了不是吗。洛基无意识的用手指摩擦着自己的薄唇，试图找出自己之前的疏漏，可是、没有，他觉得自己明明已经做了所有该做的事情——尽职尽责的为索尔外出打猎，准备了食物和水，甚至听说人类抗寒的能力远远不如龙族，他还特意为索尔准备了一条毯子。按理说应该万无一失了才对，可是为什么现在索尔看起来如此痛苦？  
洛基把手覆在索尔的额头上，用了一个简单的降温魔法，试图缓解索尔身上的高温，但这并不非常奏效，索尔摸起来依旧像是要烧起来般的滚烫。这让洛基感到不安，坐拥着整个约顿海姆全部宝物的他冥冥之中第一次有了可能会失去什么的恐惧感。洛基小心翼翼的抚摸着索尔，却不知道他的索尔究竟怎么了，龙族向来远离疾病的困扰和威胁，他们从小便不明白各何为“病痛”，他们也不需要明白。因为在龙族漫长的生命中，他们不会也不可能去经受疾病的痛苦。洛基之前还以为他会因为索尔试图逃跑而失去这个藏品，所以在他们交欢之后，洛基趁着索尔熟睡，在他为索尔戴上的首饰上下了点小魔法。这是，如果他的藏品想要逃跑，他便会立刻知道。但是洛基没想到会发生这样的意外，这让原本觉得万无一失的他感到措手不及。  
其实还有一个方法，洛基这么想着，他当然知道还有一个方法，只要他去米德加尔特抓个人类来问问，便能轻而易举的知道索尔现在究竟是怎么了。但是，呕，米德加尔特，洛基讨厌那个地方，那里脏兮兮的，到处都挤满了中庭人。他们密密麻麻的群居在一起，整块大陆都散发着令人作呕的、中庭人的气息，而洛基讨厌中庭人。  
所以，如果不是为了索尔，他绝对一辈子都不会去那种地方的。  
换而言之就是、为了索尔，洛基愿意立刻动身，屈尊降贵的去米德加尔特一趟，找个他讨厌的中庭人，把这件事情问清楚。

事不宜迟，洛基将索尔安顿好，又为自己的宝库加上了比往常更多的隐藏魔法和防御魔法，甚至还设了几道防止别人接近的魔咒作为小陷阱，才终于放心的离开。洛基用魔法将自己传送到了米德加尔特的首都，为此他还特意幻为了接近中庭人的形态，并用一件墨绿色的斗篷盖住了自己引以为傲的龙角，以免他龙族的身份引起不必要的恐慌。  
洛基环视四周，最终走进了一个小酒馆里，那里面喧闹、嘈杂，挤满了各种各样的中庭人，大家三五成群的围着一个寒酸的不能再寒酸的木桌子坐在一起，喝着低劣的麦酒吃着动物被煮熟的尸体，每一桌的人都在七嘴八舌的说着什么。洛基不屑的轻哼了一声，找了个还算安静的角落坐了下来，装作客人的样子随意地点了些葡萄酒。反正他也不会喝的，这些酿制工序粗糙的劣质酒精只会折磨他的舌头，那酸涩的味道还不如约顿海姆的灵脉甘冽。  
洛基仔细的听着周围人的话，决定在这些人中选一个遇到过类似意外的人带回去。龙族的听力要比中庭人优越许多，他可以听到酒馆里和街道上的各种声音，那些人讨论的无非就是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，比如最近亚尔夫海姆的矿石又涨价了呀，米德加尔特周边又爆发了新的动乱啊，或者最近皇室被逐渐架空，领主们跃跃欲试的事情。  
这些无所谓的小事都不是洛基所感兴趣的，而就在这样的百无聊赖之中，他突然听到站在后巷有两个商贩在谈论他们的妻子。这并不是什么有意思的对话，甚至还夹杂了很多商贩不堪入耳的抱怨，但重要的是，其中一个人提到自己妻子之前意外患了伤风，全身发热皮肤也滚烫的要命，如此急病让他一时间不知道怎么办才好，还好后来斯特兰奇医生帮了他们。这引起了洛基的注意，那人所说的病症和索尔目前的状态很像，他想他需要那个中庭蝼蚁所提到的什么斯特兰奇医生，既然那个医生能治好那个商贩的妻子，那他一定也能治愈索尔。  
洛基在桌上留了些碎金，匆匆离开了酒馆，趁其不备把那个商贩摁在了暗巷的拐角处。他掐着那个中庭人的喉咙，将那人摁在暗巷湿冷的墙上，微微释力把对方双脚抬离地面。这条小巷本就鲜少有人经过，洛基堵住这个人的位置又恰巧是个死角，再加上他又刚刚同自己的同伴分离，所以他们被发现的几率微乎其微，这也是洛基所期望的，他不想在米德加尔特太过引人耳目。  
“怎么可以找到你刚刚说的斯特兰奇医生？”  
墨绿色的斗篷下突兀的闪过一抹猩红，洛基露出了龙族特有的血红色瞳孔恐吓着对方，他的瞳孔威慑性的缩成了锁芯的形状，手上随着问话又多加了几分力道。被捏住喉咙的男人显然注意到了洛基斗篷下的龙角，他不断求饶着，吓得快要尿裤子，支支吾吾半天才终于说到重点。  
“斯特、斯特兰奇医生？”男人的声音都被吓变了调，听起来像个阉人似的尖细的可笑，“他…他就，就住在布里克街177A号，离、离这里不远，拐出巷子顺着大路走，您…您应该很快就能找到他。”  
“我懂了。”  
洛基松开了掐着男人喉咙的手，眼睛也恢复了之前的灰绿色，他看着那个被吓得坐在地上两腿发抖，站都站不起来的中庭人，不禁觉得有些好笑又有些可怜。事实上这也不能怪洛基，他真的不太懂该如何同人类交往，毕竟在他还是一条幼龙的时候，人类就是这么对待他的。  
“这是谢礼。”洛基这么说着，随意地甩了几枚金币扔到那人身旁，“你可以走了，蝼蚁。不过刚才的事情，还希望你不要说出去，不然我会让你后悔的。”  
洛基眯了眯眼睛，露出了一个阴冷的笑容，他随即拍了拍手上的灰尘，厌恶的锁紧了眉头。就算是戴着手套，洛基还是觉得触碰眼前这个中庭人的事实，让他感到非常厌恶。不过洛基自己都觉得意外的是，他从来都没有反感过触碰索尔这件事，事实上，他甚至还想要更多，想要更多的触碰、占有索尔。  
那个男人实在是吓坏了，他攥着手中的金币，爬起来便飞快的跑除了小巷，恍惚间他觉得自己可能还在梦中。大白天的突然遇到了龙族，还以为自己必死无疑，现在却又天降横财，被龙族用金币砸了脑袋。这么多金币已经足够他挥霍好一阵的了，且不说有龙族的威胁在前，这种撞大运的事情，就算他有心说出去估计也不会有人相信，只会觉得他白日做梦，想发财想疯了而已。

按照那个中庭人给的地址，洛基很快便找到了史蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生的住所。  
甚至可以说，事情比他想象的还要简单许多。因为当洛基踏入那个狭窄、拥挤，且充满了中庭人恶心的味道的住宅区的时候，他便感受到了魔力的存在。是的，魔力——防御魔法，和洛基所学过的很像，但是又不完全一样。那股令人不悦的魔力几乎直接引导了洛基，当他寻着这条线出现在了那位医生的住所前时，他可以毫不费力的感受到那扇门后面所隐藏着的、极大的空间。  
看来我们的斯特兰奇医生是位人类的法师，洛基有些嗤之以鼻的这么想着，二流的法师。  
而斯特兰奇显然也早就预料到了洛基的到来，就在洛基站在门前的时候，那扇门便像感应到他似的，自行打开了。随后史蒂芬便以一种极其“法师”的欢迎方式，直接把洛基传送到了屋子里的沙发上。虽然史蒂芬打心底里不欢迎这位客人，可他还是不忘貌性的往洛基手中塞了一杯红茶招待他。  
“龙族为什么要来米德加尔特，”比起询问，史蒂芬此刻更像是在抱怨，他的语气就好像原本就工作很多，但是领主又突如其来的强迫他加班的法官似的，糟糕透了。史蒂芬坐在洛基的对面，放下了手中正在阅读的魔法书，皱着眉头把两只手合在了一起，毫不掩饰自己的不耐烦。  
“我的藏品病了。”洛基这么说着，把红茶放到一边，难得的压住了怒火。  
“哦，如果我帮你治好他，你能保证再也不来米德加尔特吗？”  
“我永远不会带着敌意而来，”洛基这么说到，“我向你保证。”  
“那太好了，我们走吧。”史蒂芬用手在空中画出了一个闪光的金环，瞬间便将他和洛基便被一同传送回了约顿海姆。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
史蒂芬如约查看了索尔的病情，幸运的是索尔病的并不重，只是在饥饿、疲惫再加上天气原因的几重压力之下患上了风寒而已，只要按时服药便会很快好起来。而相比生病，倒是索尔身上还未消退的其他痕迹引起了史蒂芬的注意，他看着索尔脖颈处不断向下延伸的、略微泛青的齿印和吻痕，忍不住皱了皱眉头，更多的扯开了盖在索尔身上的毛毯。然后，果不其然，史蒂芬看到索尔身上布满了同龙族交欢、纵欲的痕迹，那些痕迹都还很新，就像是龙族为了宣誓对这个人类的所有权而故意留下的一样。最重要的是，这个龙族甚至还按照自己的喜好为这个人类打扮了一番。  
史蒂芬打量着索尔，视线兜兜转转的绕过他手腕和脚腕上镶嵌着数块宝石的沉重金饰，最终落在了索尔胸前的那对儿乳钉上。怪不得洛基要将这个人类称之为他的“藏品”，史蒂芬感叹着，不禁想起之前南方那队因为战败而被魔神族抓走的佣兵，这些碎片拼在一起，他倒也能把事情的缘由猜出个大半来。虽然身为米德加尔特的观测者，可是史蒂芬不会去过多的干涉人类为了私欲和财富所挑起的战争。穆斯贝尔海姆同米德加尔特有不可打破的和平条约，虽同为中庭人，但是魔神族愿意如何处理自己的俘虏，作为观测者史蒂芬不会过多干涉。况且他早就听闻约顿海姆有龙族同穆斯贝尔海姆的魔神族交好，如今看来并非谣传。

“你看够了吗？”  
洛基来回摆弄着手里的小刀，语调中带着明显的不满。他感叹这个来自中庭的二流法师似乎不懂得如何收敛自己的目光，竟然对他的所有物也敢如此贪婪的打量。  
“只是风寒，按时服药就好。”  
史蒂芬十分自觉的收回了自己的目光，龙族对于藏品的强烈占有欲是九大陆众所周知的事情，同时他也看得出洛基对索尔的情有独钟，所以他不打算在这种小事上和龙族发生冲突。史蒂芬用手指在空中画出了一个小光圈，从中取出了一小瓶浅蓝色的药水扔给洛基。  
“无花果、橄榄汁和狼血？”洛基打开瓶盖闻了闻，挑眉有些怀疑的询问道。  
“是的，熬制三五个小时便好，中庭人所需的药物同其他种族略有不同。”史蒂芬不由得感叹洛基在魔药方面超乎常人的天赋，想着如果不是两人身份迥异，他们也许会很合得来也说不定。  
“不过、恕我直言，我注意到你似乎是想要这个人类为你孕育子嗣。”史蒂芬犹豫了一下，他本来不想过多的干涉洛基的事情，龙族的性格贪婪暴躁、占有欲又强，实在是很难相处。但是他看了看倒在金币堆上，皱着眉头痛苦喘息着的索尔，实在是不忍心放这个可怜人不管，所以还是继续说了下去。  
“你的‘藏品’，我是说、索尔，他是不可能怀孕的，因为他和你我一样，都是男性。”史蒂芬尽量委婉的表达着自己的意思，以免伤害到龙族高傲脆弱的自尊心，引起什么不必要的冲突。  
“而且中庭人并不习惯食用约顿海姆的植物，也不能吃太多生肉，金币对于我们来说十分坚硬，不能当做床榻，最重要的是，我们崇尚自由。”史蒂芬意有所指的看了看索尔身上的众多饰品，他自然知道洛基在上面施加魔咒的事情，“如果你想同他在一起，最好多了解些米德加尔特的事情。另外，我要提醒你的是，与龙族不同，我们的寿命很短暂。中庭人的寿命对于龙族来说，不过一粒尘埃罢了。”  
“嗯哼。”洛基闷哼了一声作为回应，难得的没有生气。他转了转手中的刀柄，若有所思的询问道，“中庭人都会畏惧死亡吗？”  
“我不否认人类会畏惧死亡，但死亡是再平常不过的事情，万物皆有一死。”史蒂芬皱着眉头这么说着，“况且在见识过永恒和无限之后，我已经学会了去自然的接受它。”

洛基抱着索尔躺在一张床上，他维持着人类的形态，正在阅读一本史蒂芬留给他的，关于中庭的书籍。是的，我们的龙族弄了一张床来，那张床是如此的巨大而又柔软，两个男人躺在中央也不会觉得狭窄。实木做的床架散发着木质的芳香，镀满了金箔的床柱上雕刻着各种各样繁复的花纹。这是唯一一张稍稍符合洛基审美的床，事实上，它就算放在国王的宫殿里也不会觉得有丝毫违和。洛基用一些自己觉得不值钱的碎金换来了这个，而那个中庭商贩感激涕零的将这张床卖给了他——这个柔软怪异的方盒子，洛基不知道为什么人类那么喜欢金子，却宁可睡在这样的东西上面。  
事实上还有很多洛基不知道的事情，他翻看着手中关于米德加尔特的书籍，不禁感叹起中庭人心思的复杂和脆弱来。洛基的手指无意义的卷弄着索尔的头发，边阅读边把玩着索尔那头漂亮的、金子般的长发。他已经把魔药喂给了这个中庭人，现在索尔已经因为魔药中某些助眠的成分而沉沉的睡了过去，他安静的躺在洛基的怀里，病情缓解了许多，身子也如史蒂芬所说的不那么滚烫了。  
这让洛基感到高兴，他摘掉了自己给索尔戴上的众多饰品，只留下了单独的一只手环。虽然洛基在上面施加了一些无伤大雅的小魔法，但是他已经不会再用这些小东西强迫索尔留下来了。尽管洛基非常不想这么做，毕竟他是那么的孤独，从小便没有体会过什么陪伴的滋味。但是依旧、他在这里做出了让步，洛基也在学习，关于中庭的习俗，九大陆的各个种族都有不同的生存之道，而洛基正致力于了解索尔的。他甚至听从史蒂芬的建议为索尔买了几套衣服，当然了，按照他的喜好，因为他无法接受普通中庭人穿着的丑陋的粗布衣。  
洛基看着索尔熟睡的样子，他发现索尔就算睡着了也还是紧紧地皱着眉头，仿佛正在为噩梦所困似的。洛基借此机会偷看了索尔的记忆，他没有恶意，只是单纯的想要了解索尔而已，他而在索尔的脑中看到了战争、背叛、孤独和死亡。除了索尔的童年，洛基把对方经历过的一切都看得一清二楚，他意识到索尔似乎和他一样无亲无故，并且同他一样在死亡的边沿无数次的徘徊和挣扎过。洛基犹豫了一下，最终转了转手腕，捏造出了些关于春天和花鸟之类的景象，尝试着放到了索尔的梦中。他不知道对于中庭人来说什么才是美梦，但是看到索尔紧锁的眉头的确因为他创造的梦而舒展开来了，所以洛基猜测他做的应该也不是那么糟糕。

约顿海姆的冬天很快就过去了，索尔迎来了他在这里的第一个夏季，这时候他和洛基已经相安无事的生活了有那么一段时间，按照米德加尔特的年历计算的话，他们共处的时光大概有几个月吧。  
而几个月，或许这样的数字对于拥有千年寿命的龙族来说算不上什么，但是对索尔来说，这已经是够长时间了。在米德加尔特的时候，他受到了贵族的诬陷，当成替死鬼被法官以叛国的名义错判了死刑。为了活下去，他不得不逃离原来的地方，走向大陆更远的边界处谋生。而众所周知的是，佣兵团原本就是的人员经常更换、鱼龙混杂的地方，这里虽然聚集了各种无亲无故、流离失所的可怜人，但是也从来都不缺少真正的杀人犯和刽子手。这里的每个人都有那么点自己的苦衷，所以大家也都自然而然的学会了对于这些事情闭口不提。  
他们为了活下去四处为人所奴役、征战，鲜血和死亡被迫成为了他们的日常品。或许都城和大陆内部的商城都还没有感觉到，但是远在米德加尔特的边界处，国王的皇威已经远不及当初。这里的城市人员混杂，不乏有贪婪受贿、卖国求荣，这样愚昧无知的领主在。除了中庭人、边境处的城市还有许多矮人和暗精灵，魔神族也偶有出现。米德加尔特的边界不光内乱难平，同周边大陆的摩擦也从不间断，虽然频繁的战事给了他们谋生的机会，但是依靠掠夺他人生命这种事苟活下去，依旧是一件十分痛苦的事情。但是生活所迫，很多人为了活下去也顾不得什么其他，在战场上，他们光是能从死神手下逃脱，安然无恙的活着，便已经是需要庆祝、奇迹般的事情了，更别提一起呆上几个月。  
在这几个月之中，索尔觉得自己也逐渐适应了在约顿海姆的生活，他知道这里的气候恶劣，只有两季划分，而夏季的到来意味着更少的暴雪，更多的太阳，相比于之前，更适合中庭人外出。之前索尔曾经在天气好的时候偷跑出去过几次，打探一下周围的地形什么的，他知道洛基不可能不发现他的小动作，可是龙族对此却意外的没有阻止。甚至有一次，或许是索尔无意间跑的太远了，离开了洛基魔法的庇护范围，引起了其他龙族的注意，所以才被那些看起来面色不善的巨龙纠缠。那时候洛基还格外及时的出现在他身边帮他解围——约顿海姆的一切尽在我的掌握之中，洛基是这么解释的。  
当然啦，虽然索尔这么积极的探索着周边环境，但是因为冬季积雪太厚，遮挡视线、也不便于行动的缘故，所以几次外出，他都一无所获，到最后也只知道自己住在一座高山的山洞中。这周围的积雪下面覆盖着丰厚的植被，偶尔索尔能在这山洞的附近看到野鹿，远远的还能看到一些野狼和巨兽，但是它们从不接近山洞的洞口，仿佛避讳又仿佛尊敬似的，每次都会在远处警觉的停下。  
而这几个月的相处，也让索尔觉得自己也更加了解洛基了，托冬季暴雪的福，大部分时间他都冷的无法外出，不得不同洛基一起待在山洞里。洛基喜欢研究魔法，他总是没日没夜的、仿佛永远也不会厌倦似的阅读着那些冗长复杂的书籍，那些书多是古语写成的，索尔看不懂很多，只是依稀认得一些米德加尔特的古语和阿斯加德的古语。偶尔洛基会给他翻译些古籍，讲讲龙族的过去和九大陆的历史。但更多时候，龙族都是在独自一人阅读和研究。  
但这并不代表洛基会冷落他，随着索尔住在这里的时间的推移，山洞里源于米德加尔特的日常用品越来越多了，或许这也是为什么索尔能快速适应约顿海姆的原因。同样的，在这里，索尔也不用提心吊胆的担心食物或者入侵者，洛基会为他狩猎，也会用魔法给他制造火种，让他把食物烤熟。最开始索尔还感到不可思议，但是到了现在，他们一同进食似乎已经成了必不可少的日常。而虽然他们在一起的时间迅速增多了，但是洛基很少同索尔提起自己的事情，出于对龙族的尊重，索尔虽然对洛基的过去感到十分好奇，但是也从来没有开口多问过什么。  
事实上，索尔很感激洛基，他知道洛基在他病倒的时候特意去米德加尔特为他找来了中庭的法师，并且学会了配制适合中庭人的魔药。如果没有洛基，索尔总是这么想着，如果没有他，或许自己早已经死于风寒，甚至可能更早一些、他可能会死在穆斯贝尔海姆的斗兽场上也说不定。  
而最为值得一提的是，洛基似乎搞清楚了关于他对索尔性别的误会，虽然他们之间还是会有各种各样的亲吻和触碰，可能还有那么几次在睡梦之中迷迷糊糊的、擦枪走火的甜蜜性爱——但是、依旧，试图令索尔怀孕这种事情已经没有再发生过。所以索尔也就把这些当做龙族表达喜爱的方式，并且自然的接纳了洛基的这份感情。事实上，索尔不意外的注意到龙族在阅读各种各样的、关于米德加尔特的书籍，所以他猜测龙族大概是从那些书中学到了更多关于庭的事情，最终搞清楚了他的性别，以至于失去了对他强烈的性欲。  
虽然不能帮助龙族达成繁育后代的愿望，索尔感到很抱歉，毕竟他是个诚挚的人，会真诚的回应别人对他的付出。正因为这样，索尔才觉得洛基能尽快的认识到他是个男性是一件好事，索尔喜欢洛基，而显然洛基也很喜欢他。  
索尔能感觉到龙族正在为了他而努力的学习中庭的习俗，尊重他、并且为他做出了巨大的让步和改变。这让索尔觉得十分感动，甚至有时他觉得，虽然约顿海姆气候恶劣，但是如果能和洛基这么一直生活下去，或许也是个不错的选择。

然而事实上，索尔认为洛基对他失去了强烈的性欲，那可真是天大的误会。洛基从来都没有放弃把索尔变成他的“伴侣”的可能性，他只是还在学习和尝试着理解中庭人复杂纤细的心思，对于爱和陪伴的定义是他始终并未搞懂的难题。  
更何况——他需要准备魔药，是的，能让索尔怀孕的魔药，这几个月洛基都忙碌的辗转在各个大陆之间，为他的魔药寻觅药材——说实话，那挺费劲的，但是现在，他的魔药已经完美的制作完成了，之前的辛苦也算是有了回报。  
洛基已经快要等不及了，他忍耐了几个月，这段时间里他几乎夜夜同索尔相拥而眠，用自己的翅膀将索尔圈在怀里，闻着对方身上柔软香甜的味道、触碰着对方温热白皙的皮肤、抚摸着索尔流畅的身体曲线。而这种自己的宝藏就躺在自己怀里，如此的毫无防备，而自己却不能触碰、不能肆意使用和占有的感觉，天啊，洛基发誓，这真是一种甜蜜而又残酷的折磨。是的，洛基承认他有时候会克制不住的触碰或者亲吻索尔，而他也确实这么做了。甚至趁着索尔迷迷糊糊的时候，他们还有过那么几次擦枪走火——那大多是把阴茎贴在一起撸动摩擦，或者使用索尔的腿根或者手之类的。  
洛基始终都控制着自己，再没强迫过索尔同他交合。九大陆之中没有人不知道龙族对于藏品的占有欲，面对自己的宝藏，任何龙族都是天生的控制狂。可是洛基却在尝试着改变和让步，他给了索尔更多的尊重和个人空间，希望索尔可以作为一个伴侣自愿的为他留下来，而不是单纯的作为他的藏品被迫生活在这里。  
而关于这点，索尔自然也察觉到了洛基的努力，他们之间的关系相比最初和睦了许多，虽然索尔偶尔会对洛基日常的亲吻和爱抚表现出一丝不解，但是也已经没有之前那么抗拒了。近来洛基觉得他和索尔的相处模式已经越来越接近于中庭那些书籍中所提到的“夫妻”了，他不知道这个比喻恰不恰当，因为在他和索尔提起这件事的时候，索尔一下子被水呛到了，他红着脸剧烈的咳嗽着，以至于没能正面回应洛基的话。这让洛基感到可惜，可是索尔当时像是被吓到的小鹿似的，睁大了蓝眼睛、略显惊讶的表情，却又让洛基觉得十分可爱。

“你想让我放你回米德加尔特去吗？”  
夏季彻底到来的时候，洛基假装不经意的这么询问了索尔。这时候山上的积雪融化了大半，山路已经不像原来那么难走了，而索尔似乎也完全适应了约顿海姆的生活，他不仅对这座宝库周围的地形十分熟悉，甚至都可以做到独自出门猎鹿了。  
“我曾经这么想过，不过现在已经无所谓了。”  
面对洛基的询问，索尔坦诚的这么说到——毕竟那时候他以为龙族都是食人为生的，所以为了生存，他不得不想办法逃出去。但是现在不一样，他已经足够了解洛基了，也知道龙族不会伤害他，况且、索尔也早就没了可以回去的地方，战败的逃兵会被怎样处置索尔就算不用想也知道，他唯一有些担心的就是一位他在战场上救下的小姑娘，他在这次出征之前将他托付给了自己的信友，他不知道那个女孩儿现在过得究竟好不好。  
但是排除这些的所有，最主要的是，索尔本身的愿望，他想要同洛基在一起生活，这是他现在的想法。而他自己很清楚这点，这是没有任何虚假的、他最为真实的感觉。  
“就算我依旧想让你为我孕育子嗣？”洛基挑着眉毛，有些不信任的这么询问道。  
“你我都知道那是不可能的，但是如果你想，我会说，我愿意，我愿意为你产子。”索尔笑眯眯地这么回答着，被洛基一脸严肃的表情逗笑了，他以为这又是龙族的什么新玩笑，为了确认他留下来的真心之类的——是的，索尔发誓，他从没想过洛基真的有能力令他怀孕，毕竟这种事情在米德加尔特从来都是闻所未闻的。  
“我把这当做一个许诺，是你将未来托付给我的证明。”洛基这么说着，对索尔解释到，“我知道中庭也有‘婚姻’一说，虽然没有牧师，但是我把你刚刚的话当做我们对彼此的誓词。”  
洛基这么说着，搂过索尔的腰，掌心泛起微光，最终用魔力将自己的名字用古龙语烙在了索尔身上。那很神奇，而且并不疼痛，甚至可以说是很舒服的，索尔只感觉到了腰部一阵微凉，洛基的名字便隐隐浮现在了他的皮肤上。或许身为中庭人，索尔并不清楚这其中的深意，但是洛基很清楚，这是龙族古老的仪式，是他们早已经快要忘却的魔咒，这是一个标记、也是一份誓言，更是彼此生命的链接，它不光代表着占有，更代表着一份承诺。  
“我该把这当做一句‘我爱你’吗？”索尔这么询问着，因为笑容而微微眯起的浅蓝色的瞳孔里，泛出了美的足以令人窒息的、粼粼柔和的微光。  
“我还尚未搞懂中庭人对‘爱’的定义，”  
洛基这么说着，忍不住微微皱起了眉头，他微微犹豫了一下，又继续说道。  
“不过我想…是的，你可以。”  
洛基蓝绿色的眼睛直视着索尔的，满天星屑似乎都从他的眼中撒了出来。  
“但是你要知道，除了我的真心和许诺，我没有什么可以给你的。”  
索尔这么说着，笑着搂住了洛基的脖颈。然后——他得到了一个温柔的亲吻，洛基轻轻吮过索尔的下唇，用自己的舌尖抵开了索尔柔软的唇。他用自己的舌纠缠着索尔的，辗转、舔舐，如此温柔而又甜蜜，令他们两个人感到出乎意料的感到难以分离，几乎快要沉溺于此。  
“只要把你给我便好。”  
洛基看着索尔，将自己的爱人压在床上，执起对方的一绺金色的长发放到了唇边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结婚了，生孩子了。


End file.
